doragoncraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
'Server Rules' In Game, the rules can be seen using the command /rules As any server with established members,there comes a time where fights happen and many individuals begin to feel they are gods. This list is meant to show everyone that there are a set of rules to follow. Many of the offences will be ban-able, others will require kicking, jailing and muting. Without delay, here are the server rules. Enjoy and play with respect! Rule 1: No Griefing ''' Griefing is not allowed on this server. Griefing can be defined from breaking blocks that don't belong to you, to killing animals not bred by yourself. Unlimited possiblities. If you think that you can get away with griefing, the mods WILL find out with a faithful plugin named Core Protect.' '''Rule 2: No Hacking / Cheating' No cheating.' Cheating can be interpreted as-to using "hacks", or "mods". Almost all mods that grant you to have an unfair advantage over other players are not allowed. Only a few mods, such as a minimap mod or Optifine, are allowed. However, mods like Xray, Pickpocket, and radars are obviously not allowed. Ask a staff member if you have any questions referring to mods.' Rule 3: No Spamming No spamming in chat.' Spamming chat can be TYPING IN CAPS IN EVERY SENTENCE. Also, typing like this: "affsfsfsdasag" is spamming. Basically, use the chatbox for communicating with other players maturely, and not random, mindless typing.' Rule 4:Respect all Staff Respect the staff.' Don't attempt to mock / argue against the staff. What the mod says goes; remember who has the banhammer.' Rule 5: Speak in English Speak in English.' This server is strictly an English-only server. It's not that we're racist against other people who speak different languages. It's only that English is the most popular and preferred language of the server. If you prefer to speak in a different language with someone in particular, type "/msg (name) (message)."' Rule 6: Don't be Annoying Don't be annoying.' This means that it's against the rules to badger people for help, or simply spam them with the "/tpa" command. Building anything or wearing a skin that is offensive towards another person is also considered annoying. Asking for op is against this rule; likely, we've convinced ourselves that there are more PlanetMinecraft admins over the amount of employees at Walmart. Thanks!' Rule 7: Please keep cursing to an absolute minimal Please keep cursing to an absolute minimal."" Using curse words will result in a kick, mute, or potential ban if it continues. Keep the server clean! Bannable Offenses ''Griefing Doesn't matter who when what happened. If mods find that you are on the CO tool check, you will be banned. 'Total disrespect to other players and moderators. ' This might seem harsh to some people but quess what? If a mod asks you to stop building phallic builds or typing Nazi agenda messages and you tell him to go away; '''BANNED.' Kickable Offenses ''Server advertising This is based on moderator discretion. Some mods will kick the person with a warning. Others will be banning you after a warning. Basically you should not be advertising servers on a server. 'Chat spam' This one is self-explanatory. If no one heard you the first time, wait a few minutes before repeating yourself. Otherwise kicked with a warning. '''Jailed Offenses' Any one of the above rules. This matters mostly depending on the Offender's reputation, the Mod's ability to deal swift punishment, and the infraction being committed. First time users for most of the rules will be jailed first. After jailing, which are after constant warnings, Mods will start to ban. Muting Offenses ''Extreme chat spam Sometimes we feel someone is being a total jerk. But muting them would come after kicking them with a warning. 'Server advertising''' Sometimes a Mute then a Ban is executed to make sure this person will not be saying anything thing again!!